Illidan Stormrage
"You are not prepared!" Illidan Stormrage is a major antagonist in the Warcraft series and a wrestler in VGCW. He became part of the main roster by winning the Star Road tournament. In the Warcraft series Illidan was born a night elf, and became a hybrid of demon and elf in his pursuit of arcane power. Eventually, he was prisoned for 10,000 years and came to be called "The Betrayer" for his actions. He later fled to Outland and seized the Black Temple. In World of Warcraft, Illidan appears as the final boss of Black Temple raid. As a major boss, Illidan has five phases and usually requires twenty or more people to take him down. He also possessed the legendary swords, the Warglaives of Azzinoth. This subjected him to being murdered constantly by EVERYONE. This included legendary weapon hunters, max-level achievement hunters, transmogrification hunters looking for fine fashion... yeah, everyone. In VGCW Season 6: Salt Road Illidan's debut in VGCW was the 2014 Star Road tournament where he faced off against Scrooge McDuck, Johnny Cage, Geese Howard, and finally Travis Touchdown in the finals. After winning the Star Road tournament, Illidan was congratulated by general manager Gabe Newell and was placed into a match against an unknown wrestler at End Game 6. That unknown opponent turned out to be Little Mac, a former VGCW champion and a man who had bested demonic forces before, Unfortunately for Mac, Illidan proved to be a wholly different caliber of foe than Dracula, and the boxer would find himself very unprepared as Illidan would crush him within five minutes, with a combination of a Ready Check followed by a Shadowmoon Valley Driver. Season 7 may be equally unprepared, as the shadow of Illidan's wings may cast over the whole of VGCW. Season 7: The Hatred Of Ten Thousand Twitch Viewers Years With Illidan established on the main roster, it remained to be seen what he would do first. It turned out to be promptly attacking fan favorite Zangief backstage on the first Season 7 show. Zangief's head had previously granted him a swift win over Gary Oak on the same show; it did not save him as Illidan crushed Zangief's head into the concrete floor with a Shadowmoon Valley Driver. Has Illidan sought a path to destroy winners? Those favored of the VGCW Universe? Random poor souls who have crossed his path? Will the one who crosses him next be prepared? The answer was no, for no sooner had Chief Arino bested Gary on the second Season 7 show then he found Illidan waiting for him. The Chief did not prove much of a challenge, and Ilidan was left standing over the Chief's broken body after another Shadowmoon Valley Driver. Considering both of Illidan's victims were attacked after matches with Oak, more questions have been raised. Has Oak somehow forged an alliance of some sort with the powerful newcomer? Is it mere coicidence? Is Illidan secretly a Segata fan? Will the next person who battles Gary Oak and wins be prepared? Will Illidan, considering this attack will likely draw the wrath of the Chief's tag team partner, the Angry Video Game Nerd? Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Paul.PNG|NO ONE WAS PREPARED FUCK YOU ILLIDAN.png|Chat reacts to Illidan winning Star Road Illidan real.jpg